Letters
by The Yellow Puppet
Summary: Link and zelda communicate through letters! They tell each other everything, but will they ever become more than friends? please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Ok, I am just going to tell you a little bit about the story, then get right to it.**

**Link and Zelda communicate to each other through letters. They tell everything to each other, but will they ever become more than friends?**

**Sorry I probably didn't make it sound interesting, but please give it a chance!**

**,.o00o.,**

**Letters **

Chapter 1:

Dear Zelda,

I'm sorry that I haven't got a chance to write back to your last letter. Mido challenged me to this dumb game of chess, to see who is smarter. (and of course I won) I am sorry to hear that your cat snuffles died. I know how much she meant to you.

Lately nothing of interest has happened. I'm sorry if my life bores you, but I want you to know that I am always there for you. Even when your life may seem boring. I'm sorry, but I am going out with a few friends tonight, so I'll have to cut this letter short. Tomorrow hopefully I will have something interesting to tell you!

Your good friend,

Link

,.o00o.,

Dear Link,

First off, I want you to know that I will always be there for you too! I don't think your life is boring! It has more excitement then living in a castle! Well, not all the time. My father is having a big party tonight, and I am not allowed to be there. It is an "adult party". At least that is what my father says. It seems like he never lets me have any fun! But I know that is not true.

Your life seems so fun! You have no rules, and can do as you please in your little village! Plus, you must have lots of friends. After all, you are hanging out with them a lot. Sorry, my father is coming to talk with me. Tell me all about your fun adventure!

Your friend,

Zelda

p.s. I am going to try and spy at the party. Hopefully I will here something interesting!

,.o00o.,

**I'm going to stop there for now. I'll write more, and maybe have another chapter up tonight! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will hopefully be better.**

**the Unknown Traveler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda.**

**YAY! Two chapters in one day! **

**.,o00o,.**

**Letters**

Chapter 2

_A small girl roamed the halls of a big castle. She stopped at a big door. Many adults could be heard from the other side. She put her head against the door, straining her ears to hear what they were saying._

_She heard the loud, strong voice of her father, laughing and joking with some other people. She listened for awhile, waiting for something interesting to come up in their conversation._

_But nothing did. The girl waited for a moment more, before straightening up, and turning around. _

"_There you are!" Said a voice of a woman coming from down the hall. "You know that this party isn't for children. I know you are a princess." She continued on. "But sometimes adults just need their alone time."_

_The girl looked up at the woman who was now leading her down the hallway. _

"_Don't worry." The woman said soothingly. "If it was important, your father would have wanted you there. He just needs some time to relax is all."_

_The woman lead the girl up the stairs and into a room that must have been the girl's room. She helped the girl get into her bed, before saying goodnight, shutting the light off as she closed the door behind her. _

_The girl lay alone in her room. Thinking._

_.,o00o,._

EMAIL:

TO: Hey

Hey Link,

I tried to listen to my fathers party. I am grateful, yet a little disappointed that there are no bad guys running about Hyrule. There seems to be no excitement anymore. Impa said that if there was something important my father would tell me.

But I have been wondering if he would. After all, It would be very dangerous for me to get caught up in all the evil of Hyrule. But there is some thing about the danger that makes it seem kind of fun. Surely you of all people have felt that feeling?

Anyways, how was your get together with your friends? I'm sure it was more fun than my evening. Impa caught me spying. I won't be able to go back down again because now she will be watching really closely. I'll just have to assume it was just a fun party. My father has been so busy lately, he really needed the time to just have some fun.

When you right back, tell me all about your action packed life! Don't hold back, I want to know all about it!

Bored to death,

Zelda

**.,o00o,.**

**Sorry guys, I was going to write more, but it is past midnight and I am tired. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer.**

** The Unknown Traveler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, and all that…**

**.,o00o,.**

**Letters**

Chapter 3:

_A small boy stumbled back into his tree hut. After being out all night partying with his friends, he was to tired to do anything, and almost fell asleep there in the doorway!_

_Something drew his attention to the computer sitting in the far corner of his tree house. Something was flashing on the screen._

_It was a little envelope, much like you would mail to someone. Instantly, he woke up, and ran to his computer. He clicked on the envelope, and read what some one had sent him. He clicked the reply button, but couldn't keep his open any longer. The boy fell into a deep sleep, nothing disturbing him._

_.,o00o,._

Princess320: Hi Link!

Princess320: LINK!!!!

Princess320: Are you there?

HeroOfTime: I'm sorry Zelda, I had a late night, and I fell asleep in front of my computer.

Princess320: How was your party?

HeroOfTime: It wasn't a party, it was a few friends hanging out.

Princess320: Sounds like a party to me. Who were you with?

HeroOfTime: George, miley, Kara… and saria.

Princess320: Saria is the one you are good friends with right?

Pincess320: Link?

Princess320: Are you there??

HeroOfTime: Yeah, sorry I got to go, Saria and George want me to go swimming with them.

Princess320: Oh, ok

HEROOFTIME HAS SIGNED OFF AT 12:20 P.M.

.,o00o,.

_The little girl stared at her computer screen. She waited for his name to come back up again. It didn't._

_She walked over to a window. As she stared out the window, at the horizon, she thought. She wasn't sure why, but she had a lot to think about. _

_She didn't know why she felt the way she did. Maybe she was just lonely. That boy was someone she could talk to. No. She could just be herself when she talked to him. She didn't have to act like royalty. She could express her thoughts, knowing that the boy would always understand. _

_But lately… he was always with his friends. Don't get her wrong, she wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to have fun. But she was… jealous? No. That wasn't the right word for it. She was more… unhappy. _

_The boy had lots of friends, while she was stuck in a castle all day. He was exploring the world, and she was watching it from a window. _

_Maybe she was jealous. The girl couldn't really understand her emotions._

_She glanced back at the computer screen. She made a decision. She would wait to see how things turned out. _

_.,o00o,._

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Sorry, if they are short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for all the good reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: oh you know the drill….**

**Sorry I haven't added in a while. I've been pretty busy lately, and I needed to get my head together. So I'll make this one extra long for you guys. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, then feel free to tell me because I get writers block a lot, and can't think straight most of the time.**

**.,oOOo,.**

**Chapter 4:**

Dear Zelda,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you lately. It's not that I forgot about you, or that I was too busy for you, because I want you to know that I will always have time for you. I just needed some time to get my head together.

Anyways, my friend George, who know him kind of, got lost in the lost woods. Saria said she would go look for him, because she knows those woods backwards and forwards. But I told her to wait. There are a lot of monsters in the woods, and she could get hurt. I'm worried she won't wait like I said. She is the kind of person who really worries about her friends, and always wants them to be safe.

I guess I will just have to wait until morning to find out if she went or not. If she did, then I am going to go in there and look for her. She may know the woods, but she is not strong enough to survive if one of the monsters were to attack.

I have been visiting the Deku tree a lot. I don't know if you knew this but the new sprout had to be moved to a new location. They wouldn't say why though. I would always go and talk to the new sprout. I feel sad that it is gone, but I am glad I still have you to talk too.

Now I just go to the Deku tree and think. This may sound silly but sometimes I even talk to the old, dead tree. He will stay there forever, and sometimes it feels good to just let things out.

Kind of like me talking to you. I can just let out my feelings. That is probably why this letter is so long. It feels good to let out your feelings. Wow! Is that the time already? I'll just stop here and send this letter, so you won't think I forgot about you.

Link

.,oOOo,.

Dear Link,

First of all, I would never think you forgot me! I know you wouldn't do that! Just how I would never forget you. I too, needed some time to get my head together.

Yes, I have heard you talk about George. What made him go into the forest anyways? I don't want you to go into the forest with all those monsters. You made it sound so scary! I know your strong and all, but that won't keep me from worrying about you. I hope George is alright.

My father has scheduled a meeting for me to meet this boy next week. Every once in awhile, he tries to set me up with some Prince or a boy from a rich family. This one's name is Alfonso. I already don't like him. But Impa says never to judge a book by its cover, so we'll see I guess.

I'm sorry they took Deku away. I wonder where they took him, and why? They probably had a good reason though. I will ask Impa about it later. I know how you feel to lose a loved one, or have them be taken away from you. Sometimes all that can cure the empty space is just sitting down and crying. Or, wollowing, as my mother used to call it. Just sit down with all your favorite foods and cry.

Impa is coming to take the mail away now so I have to end this letter here. I hope you will return safely out of the forest, Link. Be careful.

Zelda

.,oOOo,.

TO: Princess320

From: HeroOfTime

Subject: Hi

Hey Zelda, I got your letter. It took us a whole day to find George. His pet rabbit escaped and that is why he went in there in the first place. We were all surprised that the rabbit survived.

Saria and I had no encounters with any monsters, but it is better safe than sorry. I couldn't stand to see a dear friend taken away from me.

I'm sorry to hear about Alfonso. That's kind of a weird name don't you think? I hope he is nice though, and not a total jerk like some guys can be.

The whole wollow thing doesn't seem very manly, no offense. Guys more like to think about things, then cry. Only if they lose a loved one like you said would a guy wollow, but the Deku tree was more of a good companion at the most.

Well, I'm gonna end this one here, Navi is getting hungry.

Link

**.,oOOo,.**

**Well, I'm going to end this here. It didn't turn out as long as I hoped it would be but oh well. **

**Also, if you review, tell me if you like short or long chapters better. **

**the unknown traveler **


End file.
